Désobéissance
by Ophale
Summary: "Non." La réponse claqua comme un fouet. Dure et tranchante. Pour la première fois, Dean refuse d'obéir à son père. TeenChesters (Dean 15ans, Sam 11ans)


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent en rien, ils sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke.

* * *

« Non. »

La réponse claqua comme un fouet, dure et tranchante. Elle ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

John senti ses yeux écarquiller de stupeur. Jamais avant cela ne s'était produit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir faire face à cette situation un jour. Jamais.

Pour la première fois, depuis cette triste nuit, Dean avait dit 'non' à un ordre de son père. Pour la première depuis qu'ils avaient commencé la chasse, Dean refusait d'obéir à son père.

Incrédule, John ne put que fixer son fils de quinze contester son ordre. Un ordre direct. Et si il y avait une fois que John ne tolérait pas, c'était qu'on se permette de se soustraire à son autorité. Une fois la stupeur passée, une rage indescriptible le submergea. Qui était-il pour remettre en cause un de ses ordre ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Oh que si, Dean. Il va le faire, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. » tonna-t-il avec force.

Dean ne broncha pas.

« Et moi je te dis que non. » fut la réponse calme de l'adolescent.

Une part (toute petite et bien enfouie) de John était fière de voir la détermination dont faisait preuve son aîné. Mais tout le reste n'était que fureur et colère. Il s'avança vers son fils, la démarche lourde et menaçante.

Dean ne bougea pas. Il resta campé sur ses positions, la tête haute et le regard solide. Son père continuait d'avancer et autant Dean n'avait pas peur de se retrouver face à un loup-garou ou un vampire, autant affronter son père s'annoncer plus dur. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Jamais. Dean pouvait tolérer beaucoup de chose, mais _ça_, ce que son père demandait- non, exigeait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte.

John était maintenant si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et les craintes de Dean se conformèrent : son père avait bu. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la boisson qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce plan. Qu'il soit saoul ou non, il l'aurait fait quand même.

« Qui crois-tu que tu es pour décider à ma place ? On va le faire comme je le dis, que ça te plaise ou non. Je suis celui qui décide, alors je te conseille vivement de te taire et de préparer nos affaires avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. » clama-t-il.

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, tu peux me menacer, ma réponse sera toujours non. Je suis prêt à tout pour t'en empêcher, absolument tout. » répondit Dean à son père.

« Tu te crois suffisamment bon pour espérer pouvoir te battre contre moi ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Tu es faible, Dean, désespérément faible. Ne te surestimes pas gamin. Tu ne vaux rien ! »

« A qui la faute ? Qui est mon 'instructeur' ? Si je suis faible, alors _tu_ es faible aussi. Tu bois pour fuir la réalité, et le fait que celui qui est faible ici, c'est toi. Tu es celui qui n'a pas pu sauver maman, celui qui cherche depuis 11 ans le meurtrier de sa femme et qui n'a pas avancé d'un chouia, et celui qui a besoin de ses enfants pour chasser parce qu'il est trop torché pour le faire tout seul. Alors dis-moi, lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique ? » rétorqua Dean.

John fronça les sourcils, et sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus de rage. Il en avait marre de tout ça ! Tant pis pour lui, si Dean refusait d'écouter alors il allait agir. Il fit un pas de plus et l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt avec une telle force qu'il le souleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Dean agrippa les poignets de son père et essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Sans succès. Il grimaça en sentant la prise lui couper la respiration. Soudainement, il se senti voler dans l'air avant d'atterrir brutalement contre un meuble. Le coin de la table lui rentra dans le dos et un gémissement lui échappa.

« Dean ! » cria une voix enfantine.

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux pour voir planante au-dessus de lui la forme inquiète de son petit frère.

« C'est bon Sammy, je vais bien. » souffla-t-il. C'était un mensonge bien sur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il venait de s'éclater le dos sur une_ putain _de table. Il se redressa en grinçant des dents. Il ne l'avait pas raté le vieux !

Sam ne fut pas dupe de sa soi-disant bonne santé, et autant il avait une irrésistible envie de dire le plus profond de sa pensée à son géniteur, autant il savait que la priorité à l'instant était son frère. Et alors qu'il se détournait de celui-ci pour aller chercher une trousse de secours, une main robuste lui attrapa violemment le bras.

« Toi tu ne vas nulle part, tu as un boulot à faire je te signale ! Et crois-moi tu vas le faire ! » dit John d'une voix menaçante.

« Lâches-moi papa, tu me fais mal ! » cria Sam tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son père.

« Tu viens avec moi et on va aller chasser ce loup-garou ! Maintenant ! » rétorqua John en tirant son plus jeune fils à sa suite.

Sam avait beau gigoter autant qu'il le pouvait et se tordre dans tous les sens, la prise que son père avait sur son bras était inflexible. Il commençait lentement mais sûrement à paniquer. C'est alors que brusquement son bras fût libéré et moins d'une seconde plus tard il fut à l'abri, derrière la silhouette protectrice et réconfortante de son frère.

Dean, en voyant son père embraquer Sam, s'était relevé, et, ignorant le vertige qui l'avait accueilli, s'était précipité sur son père. D'un coup de tranchant bien placé, il avait cassé la prise de l'ancien marine et immédiatement il avait mit Sammy en sécurité derrière lui.

« Si tu veux prendre Sam, il faudra me passer sur le corps et crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à me battre contre toi s'il le faut. » affirma-t-il avec détermination. Dean pensait ce qu'il disait, il était prêt à tout pour son frère, même à affronter son père. Et même s'il était blessé et qu'il avait mal (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais), il ne laisserait rien arriver à Sam.

« Je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres : je protège Sammy. Je l'ai toujours fais et je le ferais toujours. Et aujourd'hui, c'est de toi que je le protège. » Il fit une pause, légèrement essoufflé. _Saleté de table. _

« Alors si tu tiens à avoir un appât pour attirer le loup-garou, trouves quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il est hors de question que se soit Sam. » termina-t-il avec fureur.

Pendant quelques minutes personnes ne bougea. Sam, toujours caché derrière son frère, retenait sa respiration. Il était mort de peur : jamais avant aujourd'hui Dean et son père ne s'étaient disputés comme ça. C'était la première fois, et quelque part Sam espérait que se soit aussi la dernière, c'était _vraiment_ flippant. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux que Dean soit prêt à se battre contre leur père, _John_, l'ex-marine au caractère enflammé et au tempérament colérique, pour lui, Sammy. Une douce chaleur se propagea à travers sa poitrine et Sam savoura l'amour que Dean lui transmettait par ce geste. Il senti sa propre affection pour son frère monter d'un encore cran (si c'était possible), et celle pour son père baisser drastiquement.

Sam sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer avec une telle force qu'il crût que les joints avaient sautés. Son père venait de sortir, l'ai passablement énervé. Il entendit Dean pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers lui, et Sam eut l'impression que ses yeux le passaient aux rayons-x.

« Je vais bien Dean. » tenta-t-il pour le rassurer. Dean ne répondit pas, il prit le bras de Sam et remonta la manche. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses lèvres se serrèrent pour ne former plus qu'une ligne blanche. Curieux, le garçon de onze ans baissa les yeux pour savoir ce qui avait pu tant énerver son frère. Son regard se posa sur son bras, sur lequel se formait déjà une ecchymose violette en forme de main. La colère que Sam vit dans les yeux de son frère en relevant les siens fut suffisante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec John.

Brusquement, deux bras puissants serpentèrent autour de lui et le poussèrent contre une poitrine chaude. Incrédule (Dean n'était pas du genre démonstratif), Sam mit du temps à retourner l'étreinte.

Dean le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, à tel point que Sam se dit qu'il allait mourir étouffer, mais il ne dit rien et profita de pouvoir serrer son frère contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Je te le promet. » murmura-t-il doucement.

Et Sam le crût. Alors il fondit dans l'étreinte et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de Dean. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Rien, excepté eux.


End file.
